


«Locked away»

by candelina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jail, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candelina/pseuds/candelina
Summary: « If I showed you my flawsIf I couldn't be strongTell me honestly, would you still love me the same? »





	«Locked away»

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to the song “Locked Away” by R. City ft. Adam Levine (you can see part of the lyrics in the ‘summary’) and, don’t ask me how, I came up with this story. I might have also been influenced by a couple of tv series I’ve been watching recently, about crime stuff and such. 
> 
> The story jumps back and forth between past (through flashbacks) and present.

It was the day he waited the most during the whole week. Finally, he was going to see him again.

 

Zoro was already there, sitting at one of the tables of the visits hall. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait much longer. 

 

In fact, after the boring procedure of being searched – by pat down and metal detector (which reminded him of those seen at the airport) – Sanji was finally allowed to walk in.

 

The green-haired man felt the corners of his mouth lift as soon as he spotted him entering the room and he stood up slowly.  
He received the same gentle smile as the blond man made his way towards him.

 

They hugged and kissed each other softly, before sitting in front of one another at the table.

 

The prison only allowed minimal physical contact at the beginning and at the end of the visit. Long or passionate embraces or kisses were not permitted and may have resulted in a visit being terminated, which was something that neither of them ever wanted. Thus, if they were willing to stay together for the whole time that was granted them, they had to respect the rules strictly.

At least, holding hands wasn’t forbidden. And that’s exactly what they always did, during each visit.  
Zoro got to know Sanji’s hands more than he has ever done before. By now, he knew every single line crossing those palms, those fingers, that soft skin. He knew and appreciated those precious hands more than any kitchen tool the blond cook used. He memorized everything about them, by touch.  
The same way Sanji did with Zoro’s hands, which were a bit more calloused, but also potentially gentle and caring.

He also learnt a lot about his marimo’s eye. It was usually dark (not as much as when he was facing a criminal or something of that sort, which generally concerned his work), but it became light brown, sometimes mixed with a particular shade of green, under a certain light.  
Similarly, Zoro became a true expert in the knowledge of the different shades of blue of his cook’s eyes.  
During visits, their gazes never left each other. 

 

“They didn’t use the drug detection dogs today.”

 

“They use them only once in a while. It’s a part of the ordinary procedure.”

 

“I think I’ve never been searched so much in my life, not even with all the flights I’ve taken to and from France when I went to see my old man.”

 

“I know, security procedures are a pain.” Zoro knew that was meant to be a simple statement and nothing more, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty about the whole situation. “I’m sor–”

 

“Don’t apologize, idiot.” Sanji interrupted purposely. The blond was always there to offer him a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze on his hands. “This is not your fault. They framed you.”

 

“I shouldn’t have shot in the first place.”

 

“Your and other people’s lives were in danger, you just did your job.”

 

“Yeah, and as a result Luffy and I were sent here, in this shitty place.” 

 

“Well..” Sanji squeezed his hands again and looked at him with a mocking grin. “I’ve told you that with that stupid green hair, your pierced ear, and not to mention the scar on your eye, you look more like a punk than a cop. It’s not so surprising that you ended up here.” 

 

Zoro snorted upon listening to the blond’s comment, but it actually managed to lighten the mood. “What, you thinking of getting rid of me already, ero-cook?”

 

Sanji’s expression softened then. “I wouldn’t come here every time I can if that was the case.”

 

And there was a change in Zoro’s look as well. He desperately wanted to touch the man in front of him more. To kiss him. To hold him closely. However, they both had to repress the urge. Of course it had been hard, especially at the beginning, and it still was.  
He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the blond speaking again.

 

“I received a call from your boss today.”

 

Suddenly, the green-haired man became more serious. “What did he say?”

 

“They’re still investigating and apparently, they have new suspects to interview. All the information they gathered in the last few months have led to an interesting trail. That’s what he said.”

“So, Smoker keeps you informed.”

“Sort of. He obviously cannot tell much, but he tries to give me the information he can as soon as possible. Actually, I think it’s you the one he wants to keep informed.”

Zoro raised a brow at that. Then, he understood. “Of course. He knows that you always come here to see me, so you can tell me what he says to you.”

“Exactly. He cannot tell you directly, because that’d be too suspicious and given the current situation.. it’s better to avoid any direct contact between you and those who are working to take you out of here.” 

The green-haired man nodded in understanding. He was perfectly aware of those dynamics. Although it was frustrating, he knew the only thing he could do was to wait and trust his boss and co-workers.

 

Slowly, he began to run his thumb in circles on the cook’s hand and shifted his gaze to it. His finger stopped once it reached the cold golden metal wrapped around one of Sanji’s fingers. Zoro found himself smiling subconsciously while recalling the day he gave the blond that special ring.

 

°°

 

“I can’t believe you have so many stuff to bring along.” Zoro grumbled and put down another box on the floor.

“Are you seriously complaining because I’m taking my clothes with me? I even thought about you and I’m replacing all the utensils of your kitchen with mine. Be a little grateful, stupid marimo!”

“Tch. You’ll be the one using it from now on anyway.”

“What, are you reconsidering your offer now?”

Zoro crossed his arms and replied in a stubborn way. “I might do that.”

Sanji just rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He had to start putting all his stuff in the right place.

 

It was only a couple of days ago that the moss head asked him to move to his apartment. He said something like “we’re already practically living together since you spend so much time at my place so, what’s the difference?”, at which Sanji would’ve gotten annoyed and kicked him - because of course there’s a BIG difference, damn it! - but then, he noticed that adorable blush on the marimo’s cheeks which Zoro failed to hide, and he just couldn’t help smiling and accepting the offer.

 

So, Sanji has been pretty busy packing his belongings, including everything he needed to cook, which he was currently organizing in the different kitchen cabinets. He opened one of the drawers to put in some of his precious knives, but he stopped suddenly. There was already something inside that drawer and it certainly wasn’t for culinary use. Carefully, Sanji put the knife aside and, instead, took in his hands the small black box he just found.

Raising a curious brow at that, he decided to open it.

 

His eyes instantly widened and he gaped. There were two gold rings inside. Sanji felt his heartbeat increase, all of a sudden. He was so lost in the sight of those objects that he didn’t notice Zoro walking in the kitchen.

 

“Oi, cook, have you–”

His expression almost mirrored the blond’s astonished one. Then, Sanji turned to him, but Zoro looked away because he felt too embarrassed and couldn’t gaze at the cook right now.

Sanji did notice that. He spoke in a gentle, soft voice.

“Marimo, is this.. I mean.. when did you..?”

 

“I.. well..” 

He paused and sighed. Only then, he turned to quickly glance at the blond. “I.. bought them after you agreed on coming here and living with me.”

 

‘So, you did know how important that was.’ Sanji thought, but he didn't say anything and let his stupid boyfriend continue.

 

“Those promise rings.. I just.. I wanted both of us to wear something that'd show to the entire world that we belong to each other. They should also convey the sense of a strong, everlasting bond that exists between the people who wear those rings.. or so I’ve heard about.”

Zoro was looking at anything but Sanji. He felt warm across his face. Finally, he directed his gaze towards the man in front of him, while trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating.

 

The cook was smiling at him in a smitten way.

 

“It’s a promise, then.”

 

Zoro nodded.

 

They both took a few steps forward, until their bodies were only a few inches from each other.

 

“So.. do you.. like them?” He spoke hesitantly and, at the same time, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“I love them.”

 

°°

 

“Zoro?” 

 

The blond's voice almost made him jump. Zoro quickly snapped out of those memories and looked up at Sanji, who had a sort of concerned expression on his face.

 

“I'm fine.” He reassured. “I just.. remembered something. Don't tell me you're worried about me, shitty cook, huh?”

 

Sanji rolled his eyes, without letting go of his boyfriend's hands. “You wish, shitty marimo.”

 

Zoro smirked softly. He was really grateful to see that their usual banter was still the same. It was one of the few ordinary things he got used to and which now helped him not losing contact with reality. Although they weren't able to see each other frequently, Sanji always managed to remind him that nothing had changed between them. He made him feel strong, confident and hopeful, now more than ever.

 

It was a shame that they had such a small amount of time to spend together.

 

At a certain point, a person, who belonged to the staff of the prison, walked towards their table. He looked at both of them and then turned to Sanji.

“Excuse me, I regret to inform you that the time for the visit is over. I must ask you to follow me out of the hall, sir.”

 

Zoro wanted to glare at him threateningly, but he knew those were the rules and the man was just doing his job. In the end, he sighed and stood up along with the cook, without looking away from him, even for a second.

Sanji wrapped his arms around his marimo's neck and they both leant closer to kiss softly on the lips. It was only a brief moment, but they tried to make it as special and full of love as possible.  
When he pulled away, the blond gave Zoro an apologetic smile and then, he turned to follow the member of staff outside.

Just like that, Sanji was gone, and Zoro was being escorted back to his cell.

 

After leaving the building, Sanji got on his car to go back home. He switched the radio on to distract himself somehow. He also lit a cigarette while waiting for a traffic light to turn green.

 

When he arrived, Sanji walked in the apartment and closed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee.  
The kitchen was, and has always been, the most comfortable place for him. In general, it hasn’t been hard to fit in Zoro’s apartment when he moved there. He already knew it and he was particularly familiar with the kitchen (and the bedroom).

He looked around. Now, the whole place felt so empty without the moss head. He remembered he was exactly here when he received that call, more than six months ago.

 

°°

 

Sanji has come back from work just in time to start preparing dinner. The café he owned didn’t close very late.  
It hasn’t been a surprise to find out that Zoro wasn’t at home yet. He often came back to the apartment later than Sanji, especially when he had night shifts. That was usually a very busy time to work, as a police officer, since crime was more active during the night.  
Sanji always had a sort of uncomfortable feeling whenever his boyfriend had to be on duty during those hours. But, he trusted him and he knew Zoro was great at his job. He also knew his partner, Monkey D. Luffy, very well. The duo gained a certain reputation in the police department.

However, for some unknown reasons, Sanji was unable to relax completely that night. He tried to concentrate on cooking and to ignore any bad ‘signal’ his stomach wanted to send him. It was just so irrational, whatever that was.

He had just turned the stove off when he heard his phone ringing. He took it immediately and raised a brow when he saw the unknown number, but he decided to answer anyway.

 

“Hello?” He asked, unsure of who would be calling him at this hour.

 

“Sanji Noir?”

 

That voice wasn’t unfamiliar, but Sanji couldn’t recognize it at the moment. “Yes, it’s me. May I ask who I’m speaking to?”

 

“It’s Smoker. I’m the chief of police and Roronoa Zoro’s boss. I’ve to tell you something very important, have you got a minute?”

 

‘The marimo’s boss?’ Now, that was strange. “Uh, yes. What is it?”

 

“I regret to inform you of this really, but Roronoa asked me to tell you as soon as possible.”

 

Sanji was becoming anxious now. He didn’t understand what was going on and he still had that uncomfortable feeling which just grew stronger. 

“Mr. Smoker, what happened?”

 

 

“Roronoa has.. been arrested.”

 

Sanji froze. Everything seemed to stop around him. His heart as well. He suddenly felt sort of dizzy. Did he even hear well?

 

“I’m sorry you have to hear something like that from me, but Roronoa isn’t able to– ”

 

“What? Zoro? Are you actually talking about that green-haired man with three ear piercings, Roronoa Zoro? No! It’s impossible! He cannot.. I mean.. he’d never..”

 

“Please, calm down, Mr. Noir. I know this isn’t easy, but you aren’t going to help anyone if you act like that.”

 

“I.. I’m sorry. I just.. I want to know what happened.. and I want to see him.”

 

“I can tell you what I know, but.. unfortunately, Roronoa has already been transferred to the prison and I don’t think it’ll be possible for you to see him.”

 

Sanji’s anger increased at that. “What’re you talking about? He should at least be able to call me, shouldn’t he? But.. no. A call isn’t enough. I want to see him. I want to talk to him personally!”

 

“Mr. Noir, I’ve just told you that– ”

 

“Roronoa Zoro is one of your best police officers and you know that! He has always been a loyal and lawful person and he puts everything he is in his job, never giving less than the 300%!! Do you really think he deserves this treatment?!”

 

Sanji couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t know what to do or think. He just wanted to see the marimo right now.

“Look, I’m only asking you to give me ten minutes. Please. Allow me to see Zoro. I know you want to help him, or you wouldn’t have called me.”

 

There was silence then. Sanji thought he messed up and that Smoker would just hang up at that point.

 

 

“Yelling at the chief of police and even giving him orders, tch. I should’ve expected it from Roronoa’s boyfriend.”

 

Sanji’s eyes widened, but then, he felt a small smirk appear on his face. Before he could have a chance to speak, Smoker continued.

 

“Come here at the police station in half an hour. I’ll bring you to him. But, remember this is the only exception I can make. You’ll have to follow the procedure for future visits.”

 

“I understand. Thank you very much, I’ll be right there.”

 

°°

 

He was now standing on the small balcony of the apartment. He lit himself another cigarette and simply looked at the sky for a while.  
When he finished, Sanji went inside and got ready to go to work. 

It was late in the day, but he still had a few hours before he had to close up the Sea Blue Café. Fortunately, Nami, a beautiful and smart lady who was also a lovely friend of his, had offered him her help to run the café during the days he went to visit Zoro, so it would stay opened. Sanji was very grateful for that, and she even told him she wouldn’t charge him or ask for a percentage of the income. He probably could guess why she wouldn’t.  
Nami had already done a part-time job at his café, as a waitress, because she needed extra money while she was studying to get a degree in Business Management and Finance. She quit when she graduated, a couple of years ago. However, Nami never stopped going there, as a customer, and she always managed to get a special discount. She also considered Sanji’s café a very important place, for a specific reason which Sanji knew. It was in the Sea Blue Café that she met the girl of her life, who ironically had a hair colour that reflected the name of the place itself. 

When Nami heard what happened to Zoro (who she had gotten to know very well over the years), she was immediately ready to offer Sanji all the support he might need. How generous of her!

 

For an average person it would take like 20 minutes to walk to the café from Zoro’s apartment, but for Sanji it usually took 10.

 

“My dear Nami!” He exclaimed enthusiastically as soon as he saw her, once he got inside. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, I hope you didn’t get too tired!”

 

Nami lifted her head from the cash register and rolled her eyes at her friend’s attitude (to which she should be used by now), but then she smiled at him.

“Hi, Sanji. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Plus, you know I don’t mind helping you with the café.”

 

“Ah, you’re always the best, my dear! I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

 

Nami shook her head and chuckled. 

 

Sanji walked behind the counter. He washed his hands properly and began to serve his customers. “I own you a lot, my beautiful Nami.”

 

“It’s nothing, really.” She decided to stay and help Sanji till closing time, like she did when she was still employed. 

“You know, I must admit.. sometimes I miss working here.”

 

“But you’re happy with your current job, aren’t you? Of course you’re always welcome here whenever you want to come. The Sea Blue Café and I are at your disposal, my lady.”

 

“Well, yeah, I am. I’m just saying that helping you here brings back nice memories, so I’m glad to do this.. even though, I’d prefer to do it under different circumstances.”

 

It was obvious what she was referring to, but before Sanji could reply, Nami spoke again.

 

“How’s Zoro?”

 

“He..” Sanji was a bit hesitant, even though he expected that question. “Well, nothing changed from last week. He still complains about the food and stuff like that.”

 

“Just another way to say that he misses your food.” Nami said and she was glad to see the hint of a genuine smile crossing her friend’s face.

 

“He hasn’t said that yet, but I’m sure he does.”

 

“And you?” 

 

The blond turned to her with a slightly unsure expression.

 

 

“How do you feel, Sanji?”

 

 

“I..” He didn’t exactly know how to respond to that and averted his gaze. “It’s not easy. But I’m not the one behind the bars of a prison cell.”

 

“It’s very hard for Zoro, yes, but you love him and that means it’s difficult for you as well.”

 

“I just wish there was something I could do.”

Sanji started washing the cups and glasses as he usually did. He tried to keep himself busy and to follow the ordinary routine, because that was honestly the only thing which gave him some kind of certainty. He desperately wanted to help Zoro, and Luffy too, but he had no idea how to. The truth was that they could only wait and hope that Zoro and Luffy’s colleagues found a way to prove their innocence.  
It was really frustrating.

 

 

Meanwhile, at the prison, it was dinner time and many inmates were already gathering in the room where the food was served. The first person to arrive was Luffy. He wasn’t just excited about the meal (which he always was, even though lots of people stated that the food served in the prison was awful), but also because that was one of the few occasions he could see Zoro. In fact, they were considered to be accomplices and thus, they were put in different cells. And they weren’t exactly allowed to have much time to hang out together.  
However, during meals they sat at the same table, simply eating and talking. Like they were doing now.

 

“So, he was transferred here this morning, huh? What a coincidence.”

 

“I know! Isn’t that amazing?! And they put him in MY cell!”

 

“I’m sure you two will have fun, then. Damn, how long has it been since that operation?”

 

“Hmm.. dunno, but it doesn’t matter. I was so happy when I saw him today and he was too! We hugged each other and then Bon Clay told me lots of stuff, but I don’t remember much, shishishi!”

 

“You weren’t even paying attention, were you? Anyway, where’s that guy– OI, that’s mine!” 

Zoro could barely finish to speak when Luffy grabbed part of his meal.

 

“Wut ya amway say ya dwomt lwak it!” The dark-haired guy replied, with his mouth full of food. Then, he swallowed and spoke more properly. “And you always say you want Sanji’s food.”

 

Zoro frowned at his friend while trying to ignore the warmth across his face and muttered. “Shut up.”

 

“Anyway, Bon Clay said he had something to do and he’d come here to eat later.”

 

The green-haired man wondered what an inmate, who just went there that morning, could have to do in a prison, but he didn’t raise the question. It has been more than two years since last time Zoro and Luffy saw the ‘swan’ man.  
At that time, they led an operation against a criminal organization known as Baroque Works. They successfully managed to crush its plans and while they also defeated Bon Clay, in the end a feeling of mutual respect emerged from that experience. The man decided to testify against his former boss, but he was still sentenced to some years in prison.

 

Obviously, he wasn’t the only one who was arrested and convicted thanks to Zoro and Luffy. And when the two of them found themselves in jail as well, they immediately recognized many familiar faces (well, at least Zoro did, while Luffy had forgotten about the majority of those).  
As police officers, they should’ve been put in a specific space and far from all the other prisoners, in order to prevent any potential act of revenge. Anyone could see that wasn’t necessary, though. It was clear from the very first day Zoro and Luffy arrived in prison that if they had beaten them once, they could always do the same a second time. Thus, all the inmates kept a good distance from those two.

There had been only one case in which a prisoner tried to make fun of one of them. It was after Sanji went to the prison for one of his first visits to Zoro. There were always many inmates, along with their relatives and friends who went to see them, in the visits hall. One of them, in particular, noticed Zoro and Sanji’s interaction and seemed awfully interested in it.  
He didn’t know yet that he had made the worst choice of his life when he decided to provoke Zoro. After the visit ended, the inmate approached the green-haired man and said something along the lines of “you know a faggot like you isn’t made to survive in a place like this one”. Zoro was just about to walk past him, since dealing with such an imbecile wasn’t worth his time, but then he heard the prisoner add “oh, you don’t have to worry.. I know people outside from here who’d be far more than happy to take care of that cute blondie if anything happens to you”. 

And.. that was it. The man had basically made a death wish.  
No one ever knew what happened exactly, but the inmate didn’t leave his cell for days, not even to eat. He was transferred to an unknown place after a couple of weeks.

 

No one ever dared to tease the two police officers since then.

 

Talking about visits, Zoro remembered the first one very well. It wasn’t an ‘official’ one and without Smoker’s help it would’ve never happened. It was during the night, just after he was brought to jail.

 

°°

 

He didn’t understand what was going on when a prison officer came to his cell and ordered to follow him. Zoro still felt confused due to all the events that occurred not long ago. He hoped someone finally found a proof that’d show the accusations towards him were all unfounded.

 

The prison officer told him to walk in a narrow room and Zoro did. Inside he saw a chair in front of a small desk on which there was a pane of glass. His eye instantly widened when he noticed who was on the other side of that glass.

 

Sanji. 

 

He was sitting on a chair and there was also Smoker, standing behind him. 

 

The white-haired man was the first to speak.

 

“I agreed to let the two of you have a.. let’s call it.. informal visit. Now listen to me carefully. This is like closed visits during which the prisoner and visitor are prevented from having any form of physical contact and prevented from passing any item. As you can see, in fact, you’re separated by a barrier of glass. You can talk using the phones next to the glass. You’ve got 15 minutes starting from now.” As soon as he finished he walked out of the room and the prison officer did the same.

 

Zoro sat down on the chair on his side, without looking away from the blond. He noticed the way Sanji glanced at the clothes he was wearing. It was the uniform all the prisoners had to wear. Nevertheless, he quickly directed his gaze at his boyfriend’s face and immediately took the phone on his side to be able to talk to him properly. Zoro did the same.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” 

 

“So.. you made Smoker break some of his precious rules for me? I’m flattered.”

 

“Oh, shush, idiot. More importantly, tell me what the hell happened today.”

 

Zoro got far more serious in an instant. His gaze became severe, not because of Sanji, but because he was trying to figure out how to explain everything to him. His answer, however, was pretty blunt in the end.

 

“They accused me of being crooked. They say the operation Luffy and I led today was an excuse to arrest the members of a gang that is the rival of another gang which they accused us to work for.”

 

Sanji blinked, trying to process the marimo’s words.

“They.. think YOU and LUFFY, out of all people, work for a group of criminals?! What the fuck?!!”

 

“I don’t even know what to say, cook. It all happened so fast. One minute I was in the middle of the mission, with Luffy and other co-workers, and the next I was being escorted here.”

 

“What about Smoker? He clearly doesn’t believe those accusations so, can’t he do something about it?”

 

Zoro realised he had averted his eyes from his boyfriend and he turned to him again.

“I think they.. created some proof. It’s all false obviously, but there’s no way to demonstrate that for now. Smoker couldn’t go against the magistrate’s decision.”

 

“But.. there must be a way. There have to be! What’ll happen to you and Luffy if–”

 

 

“Sanji.”

 

 

The cook’s eyes widened upon hearing his boyfriend call his name. He stared at the man on the other side of the glass.

 

Zoro knew the blond noticed the hurt look on his face. Zoro felt confused, mad, betrayed. He didn’t want Sanji to see him like that, but there was no one else who understood him like the cook did. He clenched his fists and had to control himself not to break the phone he was still holding.

 

As expected, Sanji sensed the pain his boyfriend was going through. He couldn’t know how things would evolve, but for now, he understood that all Zoro needed was a little bit of reassurance, and someone to rely on. He had to pull himself together. He had to do it, for Zoro.  
Slowly, Sanji raised his left hand and place his palm on the glass that separated them.

 

Zoro watched him. Then, he did the same, placing the palm of his right hand on the glass, in correspondence of the cook’s one. 

 

They were about to smile at the gesture, but Zoro, instead, frowned. Sanji raised a brow at him.

 

“Hey, what’s up, moss head?”

 

“My promise ring.” Zoro replied, looking at his own hand. “They forced me to take it off, along with all my stuff.”

 

He noticed how Sanji gritted his teeth, clearly trying to control his anger. Then, the blond sighed softly and looked at Zoro with a gentle smile on his face. He was trying to be strong, for his marimo.

 

“They’ll give it back to you once everything will be resolved. For now, I’ll wear mine for both of us.”

 

Zoro stared at him like the very first time he realised his feelings for the cook. 

 

“I.. thanks, curly.”

 

They both kept their hands on the glass, smiling at each other. However, after a few more minutes, Smoker entered the small room and told them the time was over.

 

°°

 

The night was probably the worst time for them. 

 

After dinner, all the inmates had to go back to their cells and weren’t allowed out till the following morning.  
The mattresses in the prison cells weren’t the most comfortable in the world, but Zoro has never had problems sleeping anywhere. He was currently lying down on his back, hands behind his head and he was looking at the ceiling.  
However, when his working eye closed, images of a certain blond cook began to fill his mind.  
If there was a moment he thought he couldn’t deal with the situation anymore, all he had to do was to think about his cook’s bright smile.  
But, if on the one hand that helped him, on the other hand, Zoro ended up blaming himself for leaving the curly-browed cook alone for all those months. And what’s worse, he didn’t even know how much longer he had to stay in jail.

According to the sentence, both he and Luffy would have to spend many years there, if the police didn’t find a way to demonstrate that they didn’t have any connection with any fucking criminal organization. Their job was to fight them for fuck’ sake!  
Nevertheless, he has let himself lower his guard during the last operation. He has been so stupid.  
If it hadn’t been something serious, Sanji would’ve teased him for that. Instead, the blond has been ready to go and reassure him and he was still doing it, after months. He was Zoro’s true strength.

 

‘I’m sorry..’

 

And Zoro felt guilty for being unable to support him the same way.

 

‘You deserve far more than this, Sanji..’

 

 

 

After closing up his café, Sanji went home, made himself dinner, read a book and finally went to bed.  
He had had trouble to sleep when Zoro was put in jail. It wasn’t the fact that he had to sleep alone – which was something that he has always done before he and the marimo got together – but, he missed the feeling of someone he loved close to him, in the same bed. He missed having the moss head’s strong arms around him. He missed waking up with the green-haired idiot by his side. He missed cuddling with him, especially on Sunday mornings, before getting up.

He had never realised how spacious the bed was. It also felt so cold now that Zoro couldn’t warm him up with his body heat.

 

Sanji curled up and wrapped his arms around a pillow. He couldn’t help letting memories floating through his mind, memories connected with where he was currently lying down on.

 

°°

 

There were hands roaming all over his upper body. Two strong and gentle hands caressing his bare shoulders and back.

 

“Ah.. yes!”

 

The pleasure he's receiving is almost unbelievable.

 

“Please, don't stop.. oh.. Zoro..”

 

“You like it when I do.. this.”

 

“Y-yes.. oh god.. when did you even learn to do that..”

 

“Just a special technique I figured it'd become useful.. in cases like this one.”

 

“It really is.. mmh..~”

 

Sanji was lying on his stomach, enjoying the treatment his marimo was giving him.  
The blond has been particularly busy at work in the last few days since a pretty famous critic decided to go to the Sea Blue Café and to write an article about it. Sanji was obviously very excited and he wanted everything to be perfect. It had been all worth it as the critiques were really positive and Sanji was proud, but he also didn't get much time to rest.  
Zoro knew that and tonight he offered to give his boyfriend a nice massage, which the cook was clearly appreciating.  
He should think about a good reward for his moss.

 

“Remind me to cook the best breakfast for you tomorrow.”

“I'll look forward to it, curly-brow. But now just relax and enjoy yourself.”

“That's what I'm doing.. thanks to my caring boyfriend.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

Although Sanji couldn't see him, he was sure the marimo was blushing right now. But, the very precise movements of his hands didn't stop.  
It felt like Zoro perfectly knew where to press and touch.  
It felt like heaven for Sanji. Almost better than sex. Almost.

 

°°

 

Weeks passed. 

 

The blond visited the moss in prison as much as he was allowed to do. During the previous months, he has noticed something about Zoro that he thought he would’ve never seen. There had been a few times in which the man looked.. defeated.

It was almost as if he was giving up. He would even say the dumbest things ever, like “if they won’t manage to take me out of here, you have to continue with your life, cook” and “you better stop coming here and maybe forget about me”. He had clearly lost even his last brain cell.

 

Luckily for the stupid marimo (and also in contrast to what he thought), Sanji was intelligent enough for both of them and thus, he never listened to him.

 

At the end of the seventh month, the news came out.

 

Smoker and his expert team have arrested the head of the criminal organization which also framed Zoro and Luffy because the two police officers had become too dangerous and they had to get rid of them somehow.

 

The green-haired man, along with his partner and friend, could finally be released. He picked up his stuff – wearing his promise ring as soon as they gave it back to him – and went out.

 

Sanji was already outside, standing next to his car, waiting for him.

 

Zoro walked towards the blond and instantly pulled him into a tight hug. He heard the cook mumbled something that sounded like a weak protest and he pulled away, but didn’t let go of his boyfriend.

Sanji seemed to have an internal debate about what to say, but he quickly made up his mind.

 

“Ready to go home, moss head? I think we need to catch up with certain.. activities we’ve been unable to do for far too long.”

 

There were many things they should talk about, but for now, that was the best choice. And apparently, Zoro had the same idea.

 

“You kidding? Seven months without doing it.. I thought I was going crazy. And I might just take you right now right here if we don’t hurry.”

 

“I didn’t expect anything less from such an eager marimo.”

 

 

The sex was even more amazingly wonderful than he remembered. Sanji was so happy, despite his ass being completely sore the following day.

 

The cook was resting his head on his boyfriend’s broad chest, finally enjoying a quiet moment just the two of them – who were still naked, under the blankets.

 

“Hey, marimo..”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I was thinking.. how about doing our favourite role play next time?”

 

“Why not? I’ve been waiting so long to finally wear my police uniform again, anyway.”

 

“And you look far sexier with that on, instead of your last one.”

 

“Oh.. do I?” Zoro slowly pushed himself up and turned so he could look down at the blond. “Now, tell me.. did you behave while your sexy boyfriend was gone?”

 

Sanji smirked up at him mischievously. “Who knows?”

 

The other man snorted in response, but then he mirrored the cook’s smirk. “You know.. I’m gonna get my handcuffs back soon.”

 

“You aren't seriously going to arrest me.. are you, Mr. Policeman?”

 

“Who knows? There are probably plenty of stuff I could arrest you for.”

 

“Like.. for stealing your heart?”

 

“Actually, I was thinking.. for gross indecency in public, which would be likely, ero-cook.”

 

“I plead not guilty. The only acts of indecency I’ve committed were always in private.. and you should know it very well, shitty marimo.”

 

“Of course. I’ve witnessed basically all of them.”

 

“More like.. you’ve encouraged and participated in all of them.”

 

“You got me there.”

 

 

 

°The End°

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too confusing!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Whether you liked it or not, please let me know your opinion in the comments.


End file.
